Star Wars Episode VII: The Return of the Shadow
by TheDemonHunter
Summary: The twin sons of Han and Leia Solo have begun their training at Luke's Academy. Can they avoid the Dark Side, or will a woman drive them to jealousy and hate? Part 1 of three fanfics!


(Fellow SW fans and non-SW fans, welcome to my fanfiction. This story completely disregards any of the Star Wars Expanded Universe that takes place after Return of the Jedi. Sorry, Kyle Katurn fans, but he's not here. So, if you've only seen the movies, you won't be confused. If you're a bigger fan, forgive the blasphemy, but I think this is a cooler story anyway. This is the first title, Episode VII. Episodes VIII and XI will come out later if I get good reviews and such. May the Force be with you)  
  
Prologue  
  
Leia Solo had missed her brother dearly. It had been four years since the collapse of the Empire. Four years since she and Han were married on Corusant. Four years since Luke had created the Neo Jedi Academy on Yavin 4. Four years since she had seen Luke at all.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" her husband asked from across the breakfast table. He was chewing some Bantha Bacon loudly. Leia laughed inwardly as she remembered she was married to a complete slob.  
  
"Luke." Leia said. "He's been so silent. I haven't heard anything from him in so long." Leia frowned at the very thought of being parted from her twin brother for so long. "I'm amazed he's coming back."  
  
"I'm not." Han said, swallowing his bacon. "He wouldn't dare miss this. He still owes me a few." Han said in his arrogant tone. He looked up at Leia with caring eyes. "How are they?"  
  
Leia looked down at her belly, and she place a hand upon the large lump that had grown there. Baby. Babies to be more accurate. Twin sons. She felt one of them kick. "One of them has your attitude." She said to Han. "Getting himself into trouble already."  
  
"I hope you mean that as a compliment," said Han as a droid removed his plate. "Because without my 'trouble', those little guys wouldn't even exist." He got up and walked over to Leia. He knelt down and put his hand on his children.  
  
"Well then, your troubles have been a blessing." She kissed him on the cheek. She had become so serene recently, so thoughtful. Motherhood did strange things to women.  
  
"General Solo," a protocol droid approached the couple. Han stood up.  
  
"Yes, what is it T3?" asked Han.  
  
"We are receiving transmission from an incoming Republican Crusier."  
  
"Luke?" Han asked.  
"It is him!" Leia said, standing up out of her chair. "I can feel him!" She hugged Han tightly. "It really is him, Han! He's come back!" Han hugged Leia back while telling T3 to open the docking gates.  
  
Luke Skywalker's life had been one of work for the past four years. He had no time to search for romance, even though he himself had claimed it forbidden among the Jedi. He had to worry about training new Jedi Knights. His numbers were still small, only 20 or so Knights. He was rather proud of the speed, though, as he was training them all personally. He was hoping the numbers would multiply quickly once the current Jedi's could take apprentices and Padawans of their own.  
  
"Master Luke, the captain says we will be landing soon!" came a familiar voice from inside the cock-pit. C-3PO came waddling out, followed by the ever faithful R2-D2.  
  
"That's fine, 3PO." Luke said. "I'm anxious to see my sister again."  
  
"Can you believe it, R2? Master Luke is going to be an uncle!" 3PO said excitedly. "My circuits are practically about to explode!" R2 beeped and whirred. "Well, of course I don't mean literally! I'm just acting excited!" R2 beeped more. "I am not acting like a nanny-droid!"  
  
"Master Skywalker, we're landing now." The captain said over the loud speaker.  
  
Luke straightened his robes and fixated his lightsaber. The doors opened and a ramp lowered. He saw his sister and brother-in-law waiting for him. He stepped off the ramp and into the arms of his sister.  
  
"So, pal, tell us how things are going at the academy." Han asked as the three former rebels sat in the living room.  
  
"Quite well. We have about 20 students ready to become Knights. That may not seem like many, but they will be ready to take on Padawans within 10 or so years."  
  
"What's the minimum age for registration, Luke?" Leia asked.  
  
"Now Leia, don't get any ideas. I thought we had discussed this." Han said sternly.  
  
"It was just a question Han. I just wanted to know." Leia stated.  
  
"I'm all for the boys spending time with their uncle, but I told you that I don't want them getting mixed up in this Jedi business." Han said.  
  
"Don't worry, Han. The minimum age is 16. I've made it so only the student can decide if he wants to enter, not the parents." Luke said, trying to create a peace.  
  
"But isn't that dangerous, training at that age?" Leia asked.  
  
"Age has nothing to do with training, Leia. It's a matter of character. Most of my Knights are in their 20's, some much older. Only one is actually 16. I have a student with enormous potential by the name of Nemo Vanm-Ooloo, and he's 60 years old." Luke said with a certain command to his voice. "I judge a potential student by character, by natural will to do good."  
  
"I'm sorry, I think I just missed something important, didn't I?" came a familiar voice from behind Luke. Luke turned to see General Lando Calrissian.  
  
"You're late, you old thief." Han laughed. He got up to embrace Lando. Luke followed suit soon after.  
  
"It's good to see you, Lando." Luke said.  
  
"Good to see you too, Master Jedi." Lando was always one to play things up.  
  
"I heard that you were married." Luke said.  
  
"That's right. To Myra Jaina. A wealthy military family. One of the few Human families on Manaan." Lando said.  
  
"Hey, how is Myra?" asked Han.  
  
"Due in a few months." Said Lando. He then turned to Leia. "And how are you doing, milday?" Lando said, bowing.  
  
"I'm doing fine, kind sir, thank you." Leia asked. "Well, now that this little reunion is together, shall we start dinner."  
  
"Yes please, I'm starved!" Lando said, rushing with Han to the kitchen.  
  
"They're like little boys." Leia laughed. She grabbed Luke in a tight hug. "It's good to see you, Luke. I really missed you."  
  
"I missed you to, Leia." He held her tighter.  
  
"What's wrong, Luke?" Leia asked.  
  
"Wrong.nothing. Nothings wrong." He then looked up at Leia and smiled.  
  
"What?" Luke just looked at her. "What are you smiling at?"  
"You're about to have children, Leia."  
  
With that Leia felt a sharp pain. "HAN!" She instinctively cried out. Han and Lando came rushing from the dining room. Luke caught Leia as she collapsed. She looked into his eyses and saw what he had been hiding from them. She looked desperately at Luke and said, "Please, train my children, Luke. Don't let them fall."  
  
The hospitals on Corusant were always busy, but they were especially busy with the birth of twins of such a bloodline. The droids were rushing back and forth, carefully administering drugs to Leia. "It's a delicate procedure, the birth of twins." The doctor/droid said to Han. "We have to keep complete control of the situation." Luke was the only inactive one. He stood in the corner, looking at Leia. He was near tears. Something was wrong, and he knew it. He also knew that his sister would not survive the birth.  
  
Han had gone up to Luke after Leia had died, accusing Luke of letting her go. He claimed the only reason Luke had come in the first place was to take away his children. He forbid Luke from seeing his sons. Luke left for Yavin 4 the day after Leia's death. He had nothing to say. He had known Leia would die, but he also knew he could not save her. He did what had to be done.  
  
The day of Leia's funeral was gray and dark. Han had honored Leia's wishes and named his boys what she had wanted them named, Anakin and Ben. Many were present at the burial of one of the New Republics greatest leaders. Lando and Myra Jaina Calrissian, god parents to the boys, were present. Also many members of the Organa family, what few were left, came to see her. No Jedi were permitted entrance.  
  
On Yavin 4, millions of miles away, Luke felt his sister's being become one with the Force. He knew she was all right, but he also knew that his greatest challenge lay ahead. A future that could not be changed. He had to prevent the boys from falling to the dark side. He pledged himself to it, in Leia's name.  
  
(Okay, Prologue is done. Thank God, it was driving me nuts. For those of you who are forgetful, Ben was Obi-Wans non-Jedi name. That is the signifigance of Ben Solo's name. Of course, Anakin Solo is named for his grandfather. The next chapter will take place 16 years later. Please Review. I mean PLEASE review, I live for the things!) 


End file.
